The present invention relates to cache systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to multi-level adaptive caching within asset-based web systems.
Cache memories operate to store data. Cache memories may be loaded with data from a permanent storage device. Devices may access data stored within the cache memories or within the permanent storage device based upon access to a suitable connection to the respective storage device.